Être père
by Haru-carnage
Summary: S'occuper d'un enfant n'est jamais facile, encore plus quand on a une responsabilité qui te pompe le temps. Naruto a conscience de son erreur, il tentera d'être digne de sa paternité. (Prends place pendant l'arc Otsutsuki, ou le film de Boruto)


Naruto sourit, il était un expert du multi-clonage. Le pire, c'est qu'à part un peu de chakra. Il n'y perdait rien. Diviser ainsi son énergie en fatiguait plus d'un. Pas lui. Il regarda à sa gauche, puis sa droite. Si Sasuke était là, c'était surtout pour unir leur force pour combattre ce type. Le clan Otsutsuki avait donc d'autres combattants. Il se tourna vers son fils. La chair de sa chair et son pouvoir si étrange. Boruto n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner entièrement ses manquements, ses erreurs. Sans famille, à part Iruka, il n'avait eu aucun modèle sur lequel s'inspirer. Hinata se débrouillait mieux de ce côté, bien qu'elle ne soit plus ninja. Il tendit la main. C'était au gamin de jouer. Le duo qu'il formait avec son rival devint un trio avec le garçon.

Le septième Hokage laissa l'orbe tourbillonnant achever l'homme blanc aux yeux si étrange. Il manqua de crier quand il vit ce dernier si proche de son garçon. Il n'allait pas l'emporter dans sa défaite ? Il serra le poing, il regarda son ami. Car l'héritier Uchiwa l'était devenu, bien plus que toutes les querelles qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il fit disparaître ses clones et s'aida de Kuruma pour réceptionner le jeune Ninja portant ses habits d'autrefois. Il le serra contre lui.

« Pardon... »

Le mot était à peine murmuré. Il suivit Sasuke vers la sortie, en se tenant au plus proche de lui. Il avait choisi d'aimer la jeune Hinata. Il avait tant cherché son rival que ses sentiments envers la jeune femme avaient été difficile à révéler. Cette dualité, même des années après et avec deux enfants était toujours là. Lui et Sasuke, c'était toujours quelque chose de particulier. Peut-être que ce baiser imprévu avait changé quelque chose. Ou ce combat contre cette créature femelle du clan Otsutsuki avait brouillé encore plus les choses entre eux. Il secoua sa tête, serrant contre lui le corps frêle de son fils.

« Un jour, ils nous dépasseront tous, ces jeunes.  
\- Ton gamin est en bonne voie.  
\- Je sais ça Sasuke, ta fille est pas non plus. Elle m'a pris comme modèle.  
\- Et ton fils a fait de même avec moi. »

Naruto pouffait décidément, même leurs enfants étaient liés. C'était fou quand ils y pensaient. Ils passèrent dans le vortex les ramenant dans leur dimension. Retourner à Konoha annonçait pour lui, le retour de la paperasse. Que même en faisant appel à ses clones, il n'arrivait pas à en voir la fin. Il avait pourtant envie de reprendre le temps que lui réclamait sa famille silencieusement pour Himawari et Hinata, bruyamment pour Boruto.

« Tu crois qu'on aura encore ce genre de visites ?  
\- Oui, la tranquillité que tu as obtenue dans le monde des ninjas est encore bancale. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'en rendre compte.  
\- J'aimerais faire autre chose que remplir des papiers.  
\- Tu as voulu être Hokage, accepte les mauvais côtés de ta fonction. »

Naruto grommela. Il détestait quand son rival avait raison. Et c'était assez régulier que ça fut le cas. Il roula des yeux. Il voulut saluer son ami pour son intervention, mais trop tard. L'héritier Uchiwa était déjà parti. Il était devenu un ninja des renseignements par la force des choses. Car le septième Hokage lui avait interdit de devenir un paria comme l'homme ax cheveux sombres le désirait.

« Je vais diviser mon temps avec l'aide de Shikamaru. »

Son secrétaire et second était bien plus intelligent que lui. Après tout, il était le premier à lui dire qu'il allait finir par se tuer à force avec son travail. Une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Assumer son rôle, c'était aussi, déléguer quelques fois. En avait-il l'envie. Oui ! Il remerciera Sasuke plus tard et lui demanderait pour être présent pour la petite Sarada pour se venger. Oui, c'était bas, mais il adorait voir brièvement le père de famille qu'était devenu son rival ne pas savoir ue faire avec la jeune fille. Intelligente, elle finirait par pardonner à son père les absences dues à sa mission perpétuelle. Protéger le monde ninja était un travail qui ne se stopperait jamais. Quand bien même si on y mettait toute sa volonté, sa force et sa vie. Car il était si facile de se déchirer, il était moins simple de rassembler en mettant le plus de monde d'accord. Pour ne pas dire presque impossible.

« Tu as bien travaillé fiston, je te rendrais ton bandeau frontal. »

Le confisquer était de toute façon une mauvaise idée, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il protégerait la char de sa chair. Que du contraire. Attirer les ennuis semblaient une seconde nature pour Boruto. Lui retirer ça, c'était comme lui effacer une partie de son être. Il aurait encore un tas de papier à remplir à cause de lui. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas responsable des missions. Sauf quelques-unes, bien trop importante pour qu'il les ignore.

« L'avenir est si flou, j'espère que je serai là pour t'aider fiston. »

Sa main frotta les cheveux blonds de sa progéniture avant qu'il la dépose à l'hôpital de Konoha. Avec Sakura comme médecin-ninja, il serait vite sur pieds. Se sachant peu heureux aux paris, il évita d'en faire sur la durée avant que son fils lui ghiurle à quel point il était stupide et mauvais père. Ses efforts pour son bien réduit à néant par ses simples mots, dicté par son manque d'attention.

« Je serai là pour toi, pour t'aider, même si tu ne le remarque jamais. »

Ainsi Naruto Uzumaki se clona pour donner des nouvelles à Hinata et Himawari. Mais aussi à Shikamaru qui l'attendait à son bureau. La paperasse encore plus importante lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Il pria pour avoir des vacances, des vraies, un jour. Il rit. Son clone passant du temps avec sa femme et sa fille comme autrefois, alors que l'original signait ses fichus papiers après les avoir lu, bien entendu.

Ainsi commença une nouvelle routine pour le septième Hokage, diviser son énergie pour être le père qu'il souhaitait.


End file.
